I'm Falling In love with you
by raindropsandcherryblossoms
Summary: Brooke is pregnant by Lucas...but runs into the arms of JAKE? Oneshot


"_Jake here" Jake answered his cell phone as he tried to get 11 month old Jenny dressed and talk on the phone._

"_Yes, Mr. Jagielski, do you know a Ms. Brooke Davis?" the caller replied._

"_Yes I do why?"_

"_We have her at memorial hospital you were the name she gave us."_

"_Is something wrong with her?"_

"_I'm really sorry but we can't give information like that out over the phone. Just come down here and you can see her."_

_Jake quickly finished dressing Jenny and sped to the hospital. What did Brooke call him? Why was she in Savannah? Finally he got there and raced through the doors._

"_Brooke Davis. A doctor called me." Jake franticly asked the receptionist._

"_Room 3 in the emergency" She replied in a very bored tone. Jake rolled his eyes and carried Jenny to Brooke's room._

_He opened the door to fine a bruised up Brooke sitting on the small bed._

"_Brooke?" he asked walking closer. She looked up; tears were flowing down her pale cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, you were the only person I could think to call here." She sobbed._

"_It's fine Brooke, but what is going on? Why are you in Savannah? Not to mention in the hospital all bruised up??_

"_I'm pregnant, it's Lucas'. I ran away, I was going to Florida but I hit a pole with my car. It's dented but I'm fine, they just had to bring me in for the baby. I just know this is an omen that I'm going to be a bad mother."_

_Jake set Jenny down on the bed and stared at Brooke. He had never thought he would see her like this. She looked so fragile and broken, almost like a lost child._

"_Listen Brooke, I can tell you love your baby, seem like you will do anything to protect it. You will be a great mom. Now listen your aren't going to Florida." He whispered as he took her hand._

"_Thanks Jake, and why exactly aren't I going to Florida?" She asked with a small smile._

"_You can come live at my apartment. It's three bedroom. I got a buttload of money from the whole thing with Nicki, and I know you have money; we will get through this together. Not to mention Jenny will love you."_

Jake smiled at the memory. It seemed like such a long time ago, not the five months that had really gone by. He and Brooke found a nice little four bedroom house in the outskirts of Savannah. There were strictly roommates, no romance, but they didn't need it, they were happy with each other and their arrangements.

Each day Brooke watched Jenny while Jake worked. Then at night they would all go to the park or stay home together. It was as if they were a real family.

"So, princess Jen, what do we want to wear to my doctor's appointment?" Brooke asked as she carried sixteen month old Jenny around the room looking for an outfit.

The child giggled. "Dess DESS!" She squealed when she saw her favorite sun dress in the closet.

"Not today baby, its to cold, what about your pink skirt and sweater?"

Jenny clapped and giggled again. "Yea Momma YEA!"

Jenny had been calling Brooke Momma for about three months now, at first Brooke and Jake were leery about it but Jake decided Jenny did need a mom and Brooke was perfect for the position.

"Daddy!" Jenny screamed as she jumped into Jake's lap at the table.

Jake smiled and kissed her forehead. "So what are you girls doing today?" he asked Brooke as she got the cereal bowls from the cabinet and began filling them with Cocoa Puffs.

"Well I have my appointment. Then we will probably get something to eat and go to the park." Brooke replied sitting a bowl of dry and a bowl of milky cereal in front of Jake then she sat down and began to eat her own.

Jake smiled. He had started to like Brooke, a lot. But he didn't know if the feeling was mutual and he was to chicken to ask her for fear of losing her.

"Well girly, tell daddy bye. We have to get to the doctor. Have fun at work Jake." Brooke said as she cleaned up the empty cereal bowls.

Jenny kissed Jake and drug Brooke to the door. Brooke gave him a smile as they left the room.

Jake jumped up and watched them pull out of the driveway. Just as they went out of site her ran to his bedroom. Out of his closet he pulled a crib, changing table and several other baby items. He spent the whole day getting everything set up in the baby's room.

He had painted it a few days ago then locked the door and told gullible Brooke that it was just jammed and that he would fix it in a few days. The room was painted light pink with a pink and white bunny border. They had found out Brooke was having a girl about 3 weeks ago.

Around seven that night Brooke came home carrying sleeping Jenny.

"Hey Brooke." Jake whispered following her to Jenny's baby blue princess room. Brooke gave him a small smile as she laid Jenny down in her crib and kissed the child's head lightly.

"Follow me, I need to show you something." Jake said grabbing her hand and pulling infont of the baby's door. When he pulled the key from his pocket Brooke gasped.

"You! Why did you lock me out of my daughter's room?!" She half laughed half scolded.

Jake laughed and made her close her eyes. After he opened the door her pushed her into the room. "Alright, open Brooke."

It was a good thing that Jake had been standing behind her because she fell back against him. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked at the white crib with pink bedding and matching changing table.

She threw her arms around Jake. They got caught up in the moment and the next thing they knew, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was broken by Brooke pulling away. She stared at Jake for a minute then ran out of the room.

"WAIT Brooke" Jake tried to stop her but she just ran straight to her room and shut the door.

This went on for the next week. Brooke only left her room to eat or while Jake was gone to work. Jake felt really bad, if only he had been able to stop himself from kissing her but the truth was he really liked her. Finally he knew he had to talk to her.

"Brooke?" he asked as he knocked on her door. A small sound came from within that he took for as a come in. So slowly he opened the door to find her sitting on the bed.

"Hey" she said distantly.

"Hey, Brooke you and I really need to talk." Jake replied sitting on the bed. She nodded and he went on. "This kiss Brooke, it meant nothing if you don't want it to. Can we just put it behind us; I want my favorite roomie back."

"I want it to mean something, but I really scared Jake." She whispered, a few tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

"I am to, but we can do this together. I think I am in love with you. Every time I see you with my little girl, every time she calls you momma, even every time I see you, my love for you grows, this last week has been hell for me." Jake whispered as he took her hands in his own.

She sniffed and gave him a weak smile.

"So can we do this Brooke?"

"Yes, just please don't hurt me."

"No, never" Jake said leaning in to kiss her on the lips. A cry from Jenny's room broke them apart.

"I'll get her; I want her to sleep with me tonight." Brooke informed him as she got up and left the room. Jake understood, Brooke always had little Jenny sleep with her when she needed someone to talk to. It must have been because Brooke knew Jenny didn't completely understand and would be the only one who would never judge her.

Tonight was no different; Brooke got Jenny and Bubo, Jenny's teddy bear, and settled the child into her bed. Something Brooke didn't know that was also was the same was that Jake sat in front of her closed door and listened, he had since the second time Brooke had brought Jenny into her room for the nightly talks. The girl's voice made him smile as she talked about always liking him but how much she was afraid of having another relationship like the one with Lucas. His heart also broke as she cried over her lost love and the father of her unborn daughter. Soon the two drifted off to sleep, Jake still sitting guard in front of the door.

The next morning he woke up extremely stiff.

"MAN! How in the world do you sleep like that?" a distant voice asked.

"Huh?" He asked his voice still husky with sleep.

"I mean come on, I thought nothing would be worse than being six months pregnant and trying to get a decent night's sleep but that just looks seriously uncomfy!" Brooke giggled as she sank down beside him.

Finally he was fully awake and he smiled at the beautiful woman next to him. "Morning Angel." He whispered as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Jenny cried from her crib, Brooke had taken her back early that morning. Sighing, Jake stood up and pulled Brooke off the ground and they walked into the child's room.

"Morning Baby girl!" Brooke cooed as she picked Jenny up out of the crib, she gave her a kiss then handed her to Jake.

"Hey sweetie, sleep well?" he asked his daughter and she sucked her orange pacifier. Jake laughed Jenny only used the thing at night now, Brooke had been worried she would end up with buck teeth or something so they decided to began to draw her away from it. Jake stared at Jenny then a thought came into his head. "Hey B?"

"Yep?"

"When the baby gets here, umm, what are we going to do about Lucas and everything?" He asked timidly

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." She replied absently, she was digging through Jenny's drawers trying to find an outfit.

Jake's face fell; he didn't want to lose Brooke to Lucas or the baby he already thought of as his own. "Brooke, I can't lose you, neither can Jen, we love you so much." He whispered.

"Jake I love you too; I am not going back to Luke after the baby is born. I've been thinking and I don't know if I even want to tell him. I know that makes me sound like a bitch but I'm just no ready to give my heart to the man who broke it in the first place." She replied.

"What if I be her father? Brooke I will do anything to keep you and her with me, was can explain everything to her when she is older."

Brooke was in awe; Jake would give up his life to help raise her little girl. "I would love that Jake, but, I couldn't ask you to do something that big for me. You have already done so much." Tears were streaming down her face.

Jake wiped the wetness away with his thumb and held her face in his hands. "You don't have to ask, I won't be giving up my life for you, my life is with you, and Jen, and now this baby." His hand went down and rested on her bulging belly.

She sniffed and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you Jake Jagielski." She whispered smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mommy!" Jenny cried breaking the moment. Brooke looked down at the diaper clad baby and giggled.

"Is mommy and daddy just ignoring you baby doll? Here lets get you dressed say bye-bye to daddy." She said as Jake picked up the little girl.

"Bye sweetie, I love you. I'll see you later." The daddy told his sweet baby.

"Dada!" Jenny whispered hugging him tightly

Jake smiled "I love you too angel." He directed at Brooke as he kissed her then put Jenny down so he could get ready and head off to work.

"Well baby girl, I think we are going to have an interesting life…." Brooke giggled as she wrestled Jenny into an outfit.

Fin


End file.
